


Prosperous; Flourishing

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's minor), Anonymous Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm shocked there's no crying or rimming tbh, M/M, Paddling, Sex Club, Spanking, Undisclosed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Unsurprisingly, this isn’t the first time that Harry’s been blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back and a butt plug up his arse.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosperous; Flourishing

**Author's Note:**

> feliz cumpleaños [flo](http://imaharrie.tumblr.com)! te quiero mucho!! disfrutar!!!!

Unsurprisingly, this isn’t the first time that Harry’s been blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back and a butt plug up his arse.

He had started coming to the club two years ago when he was a fresh faced 20-year-old and eager to start receiving more than a cheeky spank and a bit of nipple twisting. He had had a few partners who were willing to use a vibrator or cock ring on him, but overall, his curiosity was far too grand for the people he encountered. At first, he had just chatted on forums and tried to learn all that he could about the lifestyle he longed to enter. He tried to network as best as possible, but it was difficult to prove his legitimacy and interest without sending his bits around the internet.

It wasn’t until he stumbled into a threesome with a couple at a nightclub that he was actually invited to his first invitation-only event. Needless to say, he was a hit among the patrons. They welcomed him with open arms and introduced him to ball gags, cock cages, collars, whips, floggers, paddles, ropes, silks, swings, and his personal favourite, butt plugs. Over the years there have been a select few that he likes to play with when he comes to the club, but most of the time he likes to leave the main room with a swing of his hips and a strut that signifies he wants someone to come after him.

There have been times where one person has come after him and others where there have been two, three, or one mind-blowingly, leg-shakingly, arse-clenchingly five-some night where he had four people fucking and coming and licking all over him.

Right now, he knows there’s only one other person in the room. He heard the door click shut behind the soft footfalls that came into the room. He had turned his head, but he couldn’t see anything through the dark burgundy velvet blindfold he slipped over his eyes. No words were exchanged when they entered, but there was a single soft kiss placed on his shoulder before a silk rope was tied in a handcuff knot around his wrists. Harry gave it an experimental tug as he was bent over the leather-cushioned table he had been standing behind.

The person taps a finger against the base of Harry’s butt plug, eliciting a moan to fall from Harry’s lips. It’s so quiet in the room – something that Harry had ticked off as a turn-on – and he can hear every breath his partner lets out. Harry licks over his dry lips and parts them minutely, chest already heaving in anticipation. Harry opens his legs when a knee nudges them to move. The person feels like he’s wearing trousers, something that turns Harry on beyond belief.

No light comes through his blindfold. It enhances his senses in such a way that he can feel the air shifting in the room from the small fan above him. His nipples are hard due to both the temperature and excitement. The leather brushes against him when he shifts, tilting his hips back to encourage whoever is behind him to get a move on.

The plug twists, Harry’s body going rigid with surprise before he relaxes, moaning openly at the way the toy shifts inside of him. He’s always loved wearing plugs; loves the feeling of being full and heavy. He loves how a night in watching a movie and drinking wine can end with him humping a pillow, biting his lip so hard he can taste blood. He loves the secrecy of it; going to a grocery store and smiling at the checkout boy as if he doesn’t have a constant pressure against his prostate.

There was one time when he was flying up North – a quick fifty minutes that shouldn’t have induced any anxiety – that ended up with Harry flushed and sweaty, looking incredibly guilty as he worried about setting off the metal detectors at the airport with the toy up his arse.

Still, the risk is worth the reward. It’s times like these, with someone fucking the plug deeper, twisting it around, and barely withdrawing it, that Harry truly loves it though. The feeling of knowing that someone can take it out and fuck him when he’s already open and wet sends a shiver down his spine.

“Please,” Harry whispers, thrusting his arse back. He thinks about wiggling it around, just a little bit, when his thoughts are wiped out with a swift spank to his right arse cheek.

Harry clenches around the toy, arms muscles tightening where they’re bound behind his back. He licks his lips and tilts his hips again to receive four more spanks in quick succession. They’re all aimed where his thigh meets his small arse, all in the same spot with the precision only a well-trained dom could have. Harry unclasps his hands. He hadn’t realized how tense he had gotten until he felt the stinging pressure from his bum mirrored in the palms of his hands.

Patiently, Harry attempts to wait for whatever he’s going to receive next. He breathes through his nose and blinks his eyes beneath the blindfold. His eyelashes brush against the fabric, his chest heaving minutely.

A hand touches Harry’s shoulder blade gently, fingers walking down his back and over the bump of his arm. When the finger reaches the top of his arse crease, Harry can’t help but shudder. The dry press of the finger alongside the plug makes Harry’s eyes screw up. He’s holding so much tension – too much tension – but he knows it will make his release all the better.

And oh God.

Harry has no idea how long this will go on for. He left the main room after sucking off a prominent socialite and sharing a cheeky snog with their girlfriend – he still had come dripping down his chin. It’s barely midnight and these events are known to go until three or four am; sometimes five if the party is really in swing and the invitees don’t want it to end.

“Please.” Harry’s voice is barely above a whisper. The finger wiggles a bit more, fitting itself beside the plug. Harry wishes he could bite his fist to hold in the groan he lets slip when the finger makes a smooth circle around the toy.

Suddenly, the finger’s pulled out and in the next moment, so is the toy.

Harry gasps wetly at that. There’s saliva making its way down his chin. The salty taste of come is still on his tongue.

His dick is achingly hard, neglected as it digs into the leather. Harry rolls his hips in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. As soon as he starts, he can’t quite stop. He rubs off on the table and feels precome make a mess.

The sound of a paddle against Harry’s skin sends a crack through the room. Harry’s head relaxes against the cushion, his arms tightening in their bind. With three quick smacks on different areas, lubricant trickles out. It’s absolutely filthy.

He’s thankful for his hair being tied up. He gathered it into a heap of a bun not long after he had given the room the opportunity to see him enter. He was wearing his favourite black sheer shirt and a pair of black jeggings. They hug his legs snuggly and have the smallest hint of sparkle when the light catches them just so. He slipped out of his boots when he entered, bending down to put them in a locker. The bartender delivered him a glass of sparkling pomegranate juice, staying to press a welcoming kiss to his cheek. Harry undressed then and there before swinging his hips on the lookout for a hook-up.

He’s abruptly brought back to the present when the edge of the paddle is run up the back of his thigh.

“More,” Harry instructs. He’s punished with two hard hits to his left arse-cheek. “Mmph,” Harry sighs happily.

The person behind him says nothing. After three more paddles, a hand squeezes the hot skin of his arse. It electrifies him in every sense – his nerve-endings feel on fire when he’s spanked, skin on skin. There is no way to count the amount of times Harry is spanked and painfully soothed. Over and over, Harry’s skin is bruised and stung.

The sound of the paddle dropping to the carpeted floor signals the end of the round. Harry licks over his swollen lips and rolls his shoulders down his back. It’s been ages since he’s had a good paddling and he knows how much his bruised arse will hurt all day tomorrow. He shifts his weight, from one foot to the other in order to stop the tingles from making his legs go numb. It’s a sweet relief to get some time to breathe, although it’s taken in an instant when the plug is pushed back into him.

The thickest part of the base barely makes it past his rim before it’s tugged out. Harry’s fucked with the plug so fast, he’s shoved into the leather again and again. The dripping precome with the fast motions makes a squelching sound in time with the sound of the plug being thrust.

Harry’s so close he can feel it in his gut. It’s as if his stomach is coiled like a tight spring, ready to release. Behind the mask, Harry clenches his eyes and works on focusing all of his energy on staving off his orgasm. He wiggles his toes into the carpet, wiggles his wrists against the bind, and wiggles his arse to get fucked more.

He wants to get fucked – preferably with something long and thick – it doesn’t matter if it’s with a vibrator or dick, or at this point, a fucking bottle as long as he’s going to get fucked soon. To his delight, it comes sooner than he had thought.

Instead of the plug being re-inserted, a condom-covered cock is rammed straight up his arse. Harry moans, flailing forward. He jerks to steady himself and in forgetting that he’s bound, he’s wrists are pulled tight by the silk. It only makes him groan louder. Three fingers shove gently into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and spreading out.

Harry clamps down gently; both on the cock and the fingers. The fingers are long, thick, and do nothing to quiet the sound of him moaning openly. He turns his cheek so he can take them deeper, gagging on the middle finger just so. There’s sweat on his back and between his skin and the leather. He can feel the perspiration in his knees and elbow pits. The earlier coolness of the room has diminished.

The fingers are withdrawn from Harry’s mouth; spit clinging to them as they drag over Harry’s cheek. The same hand squeezes his arse cheek, tight and hot over the reddened skin. Harry whines, fucking back on the dick behind him.

The backs of his thighs meet the front of whoever is shagging him. The hair on both their legs brush against each other, soft skin and long hairs. Harry has a sudden blind urge to see whoever it is. He wants to know if they’re tall and broad like he is or if they’re short and curvy, blessed with a good dick. Whoever they are, Harry’s going to go back into the main room looking debauched and thoroughly fucked. He’ll have to make eye contact with everyone and see if they break.

Just as Harry’s about to ask for more – anything other than the simple in and out that’s currently happening – he’s jerked upright. With nothing to steady him, Harry sways too far backward. As a result, the dick slips out and Harry’s caught by sturdy hands on his hips. The fingers dig into his hips and draw him back, settling him on whoever is behind him.

From then on it’s aggressive.

Harry knows there’s a clear objective and his partner seems to know exactly how to get him there.

His nipples are twisted tightly followed by a hand closing around the base of his dick. His partner’s hips slap against his arse. Harry aches all over, but he’s selfish and wants more. His dick is already curved against his stomach, come spattered beneath his belly button.

He gets fucked rough and quick, shallow thrusts that have his head rolling on his neck and his chest heaving. He can’t catch his breath or settle the throb in his dick. His knees are weak and his thighs hurt and all he wants is to be pinched more, bitten more, spanked more.

“More,” Harry mumbles. His voice comes out hoarse around his tongue. It feels like he’s drunk, though he hasn’t consumed a single drop of alcohol. “Please, fuck.”

Harry’s bent over the table. His chest thuds hard against it, but unlike before, his cock doesn’t even touch the bench. The hand around it is released and it swings when he’s spanked hard on the arse. Harry screams, biting his bottom lip and tasting blood when he’s slapped twice on his thighs. The babbling is incoherent as he’s fucked recklessly. There’s lube trickling down his legs and the coil in his gut tightens with every spank and pinch he gets.

“Mmph,” Harry moans. And then, clenching his eyes shut around a painful spank, he can’t help but groan, “Daddy.”

It’s not the first time he’s said it and it most definitely won’t be the last. He’s not embarrassed in the slightest although he’s well aware of the taboo of it. Maybe that’s what makes him say it again and again. He groans deeply and pushes back, earning a hard pinch on his thigh.

Eventually, he can’t even say anymore words. The plug that was previously up his bum is pushed past his lips. He tries to say Jesus, tries to say God, tries to say Daddy just one more time.

Everything goes white as his body slumps into the leather. He feels weightless, yet heavy. Like he's run a marathon and simultaneously frozen. Everything is still. He doesn’t even remember coming as he blinks his eyes open. His cheeks are wet and his lips are chapped. He would kill for a glass of water and maybe some more sparkling juice. 

The blindfold is off and he’s still bent over, but his wrists are no longer bound and he can’t feel anything inside of him. He doesn’t turn around as who he assumes to be his partner wipes him down with a warm washcloth. It’s standard though, not to engage in conversation after an anonymous coitus.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles happily. His voice is rough and his throat aches, although it’s a welcomed feeling. A chaste kiss is pressed to both of his shoulder blades with a last one placed in the dip of his spine. Harry hums content, feeling warm and satiated. He doesn't even know if his partner had come or not, doesn't know where or how or when, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is listening for the footfalls leading towards the door. 

When the door clicks shut, Harry finally stands and stretches – to the left then to the right – before turning around and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liiiiiked it!!!  
> [the tumblr post is here if you enjoyed it!](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/140390208368/)  
> 


End file.
